


When the Stars Threw Down Their Spears

by Alasse_Schwarz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Schwarz/pseuds/Alasse_Schwarz
Summary: “È difficile capire la gerarchia che governa tutti loro, quando esiste una scuola come la Nekoma, che li mette tutti insieme come se fosse normale; ma nel momento in cui arriva alle superiori Kenma ormai comprende la differenza.Kuroo è una pantera nera, rara e preziosa; un predatore potente e più grosso della maggioranza dei suoi avversari.Kenma è un Calico domestico: il suo colore è particolare, ma (lui) non è speciale”.Shapeshifter!AU – Kenma ha problemi con la propria cultura e le regole di corteggiamento.





	When the Stars Threw Down Their Spears

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Stars Threw Down Their Spears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125158) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> Hola gente! mi presento qui oggi con questa traduzione di una delle fic che più amo di [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku), che trovate qui su tumblr (https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/).  
> Se è la prima volta che la sentite nominare e conoscete l'inglese, andate a leggervi i suoi lavori, perché meritano!  
> E' una Shapeshifter!AU, quindi mutaforma animali! Il titolo della fic viene da "The Tyger" di William Blake.  
> Ho cercato di tenere uno stile il più simile possibile a quello dell'autrice, pur essendo piuttosto diverso dal mio! Ditemi che ne pensate.  
> Infine tantissimi GRAZIE a [Mokochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan), che ha betato la traduzione e mi ha impedito di pubblicare orrori! Grazie ;)
> 
> Buona lettura!

Kenma aveva sei anni e un migliore amico, quando lo notò: «Posso andare a giocare a casa di Tetsu?» chiese, e sua madre lo colpì sulla testa – non forte, ma non fu comunque piacevole.

«Devi chiamarlo Kuroo-san!» lo sgridò la donna severamente.

Lui si coprì il punto dolorante e la fulminò risentito: «Mi ha detto lui di chiamarlo Tetsu! Lui mi chiama “Kenma” e…».

«Lui può chiamarti Kenma» lo interruppe sua madre, «Lui può chiamarti come vuole, ma _tu_ devi sempre ricordarti la differenza, Non siete uguali, e non devi scordarlo mai, anche se lui lo fa».

  
Kenma aveva sei anni, un migliore amico, e non capiva perché non fossero uguali, non allora; però non si scordò più di chiamarlo “Kuroo”.

 

*

 

È difficile capire la gerarchia che governa tutti loro, quando esiste una scuola come la Nekoma, che li mette tutti insieme come se fosse normale; ma nel momento in cui arriva alle superiori Kenma ormai comprende la differenza.

Kuroo è una pantera nera, rara e preziosa, un predatore potente, più grosso della maggioranza dei suoi avversari.  
Kenma è un Calico domestico: il suo colore è particolare, ma non è speciale.

E, ovviamente, è frustrante che tutti i mutaforma felini vengano messi assieme come se fosse normale, quando chiaramente non lo è.

Certo, sa che i grandi felini non sono abbastanza numerosi per avere una loro scuola, e per questo vanno alla Nekoma con i comuni gatti domestici.

E a lui piace andare a scuola con Kuroo, davvero.

Allo stesso tempo, però, non può fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe andare in una scuola come la Karasuno, dove tutti sono corvi e tutti sono uguali.

O anche alla Fukurodani: ci sono tanti tipi di gufo, ma alla fine dei conti restano sempre dei gufi.

La differenza tra un gatto e una pantera, invece, è troppo grande; non sono nemmeno la stessa specie.

 

Ed è stupido e strano pretendere il contrario.

 

*

 

La parte peggiore della pallavolo è il fatto che, per quanto pochi siano i grandi felini a scuola, tutti partecipano inevitabilmente ai club sportivi – ed è normale, visto che sono naturalmente più forti, veloci e atletici; ovviamente scelgono gli sport. _Ovviamente_.

E, se Kenma potesse scegliere, preferirebbe di gran lunga non partecipare ad alcun club sportivo.

Lui è praticamente la personificazione di tutti gli stereotipi sui gatti domestici – _pigro; predilige stare dentro casa; preferisce avere qualcuno che gli dia da mangiare, piuttosto che cacciarlo da se_ – li ha sentiti davvero tutti e non gli importa.

Gli piace stare a casa, ama dormire e visto che nessuno ha più cacciato il proprio cibo da quando è stato inventato il supermercato, non vede perché dovrebbe valutare una vita attiva.

 

Ma Kuroo gioca, e quindi anche Kenma lo fa.

 

*

 

Anche quando quelli del terzo anno lo tormentano – _non c’è posto in campo per un pigro gatto domestico_ – lui continua perché è Kuroo a chiederglielo.

 

*

 

Le cose vanno meglio quando il club diventa il regno di Kuroo, ma allo stesso tempo restano uguali: Kuroo è ancora una pantera, e Kenma è ancora un Calico.

«Kenma!» lo blocca un giorno l’amico d’infanzia, tenendolo per un braccio: «Non devi essere così distante con me. Sai che io…».

Ma lui non gli lascia finire la frase – _non siete uguali, e non devi mai scordartelo, neanche se lui lo fa_ – e tira via il braccio dalla presa dell’altro.

«Non sono distante» dice, con tono piatto: «Te lo stai immaginando».

 

*

 

E se non era già abbastanza chiaro che i grandi felini e i gatti domestici sono due specie completamente differenti, a colpire direttamente nel segno ci pensavano la vasta gamma di stereotipi riguardo il corteggiamento e il matrimonio.

I gatti – a sentire le voci – non hanno alcuna classe né regola, quando si parla di accoppiamento.

 _“I gatti dormirebbero con chiunque”_ , è una comune convinzione, _“Non gli interessa il pedigree. Potrebbero anche essere_ corvi _”_.

Ed è vero, almeno fino a un certo punto: tra tutti i mutaforma i gatti e i corvi erano quelli che meno si preoccupavano di mantenere le linee di sangue.

È anche, da quanto Kenma aveva capito, uno delle ragioni per cui la Nekoma e la Karasuno erano sempre andate d’accordo, pure essendo in due prefetture completamente diverse.

E quando la maggioranza della comunità dei mutaforma considera gatti e corvi come spazzatura, ha solo senso fare la _battaglia ai cassonetti_ insieme.

 

I grandi felini, però, sono tutt’altra storia.

 

*

 

Rimangono così pochi felini predatori mutaforma al mondo che tutti i matrimoni sono accuratamente monitorati.

Per come l’ha capita Kenma, non è che non hanno libera scelta per quanto riguarda il partner da sposare, ma è generalmente accettato che _debbano_ scegliere un altro grande felino.

Kenma entra nel club di pallavolo della Nekoma con la consapevolezza che ci si aspettava che Kuroo sposasse Yamamoto Taketora, la tigre del team.

 

*

 

«Non succederà mai, Kenma» gli dice Kuroo, allungando le sue gambe sul grembo dell’amico, la schiena appoggiata alla tastiera del letto di Kenma.

Riposano così ogni volta, Kenma a casa di Kuroo, Kuroo a casa di Kenma: lo fanno sin da bambini, non è nulla di eclatante.

Il più giovane dei due non alza nemmeno gli occhi dal videogioco per rispondere: «Okay».

«Sono serio. Ci hai visti insieme: non c’è possibilità che tu possa pensare che potremmo sposarci. Non _tu_ ».

Perché lui è bravo a osservare; ma, nonostante ciò, Kuroo ha davvero _troppa_ fiducia nel fatto che Kenma conosca cose che altri non sanno, ed è per questo che il Calico è il “cervello” della Nekoma.

 

E lui non nega di essere un buon osservatore, solo non crede che giustifichi l’assurda fiducia di Kuroo.

 

Ma è proprio perché ha questa capacità che sa che ciò che il suo capitano sta dicendo è la verità.

Kuroo e Yamamoto sono buoni amici e compagni di squadra, ma non c’è mai stata alcuna indicazione che nessuno dei due voglia qualcos’altro.

«Non mi interessa» risponde, infine, Kenma: «Non sono affari miei».

Kuroo si limita a guardare verso il soffitto: «Sai, Kenma, la odio davvero questa parte di te».

Kenma non risponde a quella affermazione: si concentra solo sul livello del videogioco che sta giocando.

Continua a provare a saltare sopra il mare di lava e continua a caderci dentro.

 

*

 

Kenma non è particolarmente interessato alla amichevole con la Karasuno – non è mai particolarmente interessato a _nessuna_ delle amichevoli – visto che significa solo un lungo viaggio e l’incontro con nuove persone, e dover giocare in partite che non sono nemmeno ufficiali.

 

«Ragazzi! Dovreste essere più emozionati per questa partita!» grida Yamamoto durante il viaggio in bus: «Questi sono i nostri rivali _destinati_! Non lo vedete? Il coach porta avanti questa rivalità da tutta la vita! Quelli che incontreremo oggi sono gli avversari della vita!».

«Yamamoto, non stai per incontrare la tua sposa, è solo pallavolo» lo canzona Inuoka.

«Non mi hai sentito? _Avversari della vita_ : questo è un impegno più grande anche del matrimonio! Kuroo, diglielo anche tu».

«Ragazzi, siate gentili: questo è la cosa più vicina a un “impegno per la vita” cui Yamamoto arriverà mai» ride Kuroo.

«Ehi!» s’indigna il diretto interessato.

«Io spero abbiano una manager carina!» dice Fukunaga.

 

*

 

Kenma non ci ragiona più di tanto. _Rivali destinati_ , _collaborazione a vita_.

 

Poi però incontra Hinata Shouyou.

 

*

 

Kenma non ha mai fatto amicizia da solo: la sua amicizia con Kuroo era dipesa molto dalla vicinanza e dall’insistenza di Kuroo nel mantenere i rapporti con lui – e tutti gli altri che ha incontrato, come il team di pallavolo, sono una ulteriore estensione della relazione tra lui e Kuroo.

Le cose sono diverse con Hinata: il corvo è chiaramente il tipo di persona che non ha difficoltà a parlare con nessuno, non sembrano scoraggiarlo i modi silenziosi di Kenma, e al contrario della maggior parte delle persone pare sinceramente interessato alle cose che Kenma ha da dire, così che alla fine è stato abbastanza facile parlarci.

Parlare con le persone, però, non è mai _semplice_ per il gatto.

E la cosa che più stupisce Kenma, dopo che se ne sono andati, è il fatto che Shouyou si è avvicinato a lui a fine partita e gli ha dichiarato la sua intenzione di far sì che Kenma si divertisse in una partita di pallavolo.

Normalmente si sarebbe risentito dell’implicazione che la sua natura dovesse cambiare, ma si stava ancora riprendendo dalla sorpresa per il fatto che Hinata gli stesse ancora parlando.

Le persone come Hinata, che fanno amicizia con tutti facilmente, di solito non si attaccano a Kenma troppo a lungo: una volta che il corvo ha fatto amicizia con Inuoka – qualcuno che gli somigliava molto di più per temperamento – ha pensato che si sarebbe dimenticato completamente di lui.

Invece si sono scambiati i numeri di telefono e Kenma va via pensando che, probabilmente, rimarrà in contatto con l’altro ragazzo ed è un nuovo tipo di sensazione, bella però.

 

Nota chiaramente come Kuroo sia silenzioso, durante tutto lo scambio.

 

*

 

«È fantastico!» continua a emozionarsi Yamamoto per tutto il tragitto verso casa. Kenma credeva che la tigre si sarebbe fissata sulla bella manager, ma lui è stato entusiasticamente concentrato sul suo nuovo amico per tutto il tempo.

«Voglio dire, le sue schiacciate sono fantastiche, e lui è un tipo davvero simpatico! Non avevo idea che i corvi fossero così fantastici».

«Il loro libero era davvero bravo» osserva Yaku, «Ma mi è piaciuto anche il loro vice capitano. Per qualche ragione ho sempre pensato che i corvi fossero davvero cattivi, ma Sugawara è davvero un tipo a posto».

L’intera corsa in autobus è andata avanti così: persino gli allenatori erano contenti dei nuovi legami forgiati. Kenma, ovviamente, capisce da dove viene tutta l’emozione: è piacevole incontrare una squadra alla pari, invece di dover sopportare ancora una volta i pregiudizi sui gatti.

«Sembra che tu vada molto d’accordo con il numero dieci» dice infine Kuroo.

Kenma fa spallucce e ribatte: «Tu vai d’accordo con il loro capitano».

«È un tipo furbo, e mi piace» non dice nient’altro per il resto del viaggio ed è un silenzio strano; Kenma si concentra sul suo videogioco perché non è sicuro di cosa fare con la rabbia che sente emanare dall’amico.

 

*

 

Stanno tornando a casa, a pochi passi dal separarsi per arrivare alle rispettive abitazioni, quando Kenma rompe il silenzio: «Sei arrabbiato con me, Kuroo?».

Sa che Kuroo non lo è: l’amico non si arrabbia mai con lui. Ma non ha idea di come altro affrontare l’argomento.

«No, Kenma» dice Kuroo, guardando verso il cielo: «Sono arrabbiato con me stesso, odio sentirmi così».

È uno di quei momenti in cui le capacità analitiche di Kenma peggiorano davvero la situazione.

Il suo cervello propone una dozzina di opzioni diverse sul possibile significato dell’affermazione di Kuroo – odia che gli piaccia Kenma, odia il fatto che non gli piacciano i corvi, odia il fatto che siano amici – ma nessuna delle opzioni aiuta il calico a comprendere cosa l’amico intenda.

« _Lui_ può esserti amico» dice infine Kuroo, incontrando lo sguardo di Kenma: «Lui può essere tuo pari, lui può essere tuo…» si ferma senza concludere la frase.

«Scusa» dice poi, guardando altrove: «So che non è giusto nei tuoi confronti».

 

Se ne va verso casa, senza guardare indietro, e il cervello di Kenma finalmente risolve l’enigma: Kuroo odia essere geloso.

 

*

 

La gelosia di Kuroo sarebbe più facile da gestire se Kenma non fosse già troppo impegnato a controllare la propria.  
Quando Haiba Lev entra nel team, è solo l’ennesimo promemoria della distanza tra sé e il suo migliore amico.

I leoni, i maschi in particolare, sono rari – ancor più in Giappone, dove praticamente i soli leoni sono il risultato di deliberati matrimoni misti, come Lev – e anche se il primino è incredibilmente esuberante nel suo voler giocare a pallavolo e diventare l’asso, è ovvio per tutti – tranne, curiosamente, proprio Lev – che il russo è lì solo perché dovrebbe sposare Kuroo o Yamamoto.

 

*

 

«È tutto tuo, amico» dice Kuroo, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Yamamoto, «Goditi la vita».

«Oh, diavolo no, assolutamente no. Tienitelo, amico: una povera tigre come me non si sognerebbe mai di accoppiarsi con un leone».

«Dai, non è che tu sia interessato a nessun altro. Quindi se tu reclami il ragazzino, i miei genitori smetteranno di darmi il tormento…».

«Chi ha detto che non sono interessato a nessuno?» chiede Yamamoto, vagamente seccato.

Kuroo inclina la testa: «Lo sei?».

«N-non sono affari tuoi! E comunque non sono interessato a un marmocchio troppo energico!».

Segue una lunga pausa, mentre i due predatori si fissano l’un l’altro, e poi contemporaneamente dicono: «Yaku».

«Può pensarci Yaku a lui» annuisce Kuroo.

«È il migliore quando si tratta di mettere in riga quelli del primo anno» afferma Yamamoto.

I due lasciano la stanza senza rendersi conto che Kenma era abbastanza vicino da sentire l’intero scambio.

Gli pare vigliacco lasciare che sia Yaku a “occuparsi” del primino: potrà anche essere in grado di insegnargli un po’ di buon senso, ma non è che lasciare Lev a Yaku risolva il problema.

Dopotutto anche Yaku è solo un gatto domestico, quindi non è che possa accoppiarsi lui con Lev.

 

Kenma si rifiuta anche solo di pensare eccessivamente alle parole di Kuroo – _non è che tu sia interessato a nessun altro_.

L’implicazione che Kuroo sia, in effetti, interessato a qualcuno è una cosa che Kenma sta deliberatamente cercando di ignorare.

 

*

 

«Kenma-san! Kenma-san, alza per me! Giuro che ho capito come fare ora!» Kenma non può fare a meno di aggrottare le sopracciglia e sospirare.

Yaku sta effettivamente allenando Lev, ma per qualche ragione il ragazzino è fissato con Kenma.

Il suo entusiasmo energico, che Kenma trova stranamente adorabile in Hinata, è molto poco lusinghiero nel russo di 194 centimetri.

«Non dare fastidio a Kenma» avverte Inuoka, e il diretto interessato può sentire l’avvertimento forte e chiaro, come lo sente Lev, e anche se Kenma ha capito a cosa Inuoka si stia riferendo – e sia parecchio risentito da ciò – preferisce ignorare il messaggio sottinteso nella voce dell’altro.

 

Ma poi Lev lo sorprende, non solo capendo immediatamente a cosa si stesse riferendo Inuoka, ma commentando: «Eh? Non intendo niente di strano, so che Kenma-san appartiene al capitano».

Kenma quasi si soffoca con l’aria; il resto del team trova improvvisamente molto interessante qualunque punto che non sia lui, e tutti guardano altrove e iniziano ad allontanarsi.

Se Kenma fosse un’altra persona, ora starebbe urlando, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è mormorare, con tono strozzato: «Io non sono di Kuroo e non… Noi non…».

« _Cosa?_ » domanda Lev, osservando Kenma come se fosse lui il pazzo ora; «Impossibile! Hai addosso l’odore di Kuroo-san!».

Il resto della squadra continua nella disperata impresa di allontanamento: Inuoka tossisce violentemente e Kai gli da una gomitata nelle costole.

Kenma lo sa già; certo che sa di avere l’odore di Kuroo addosso, non è una cosa che può sfuggire.

«Non è così» afferma nuovamente, senza incontrare lo sguardo di Lev – per principio non incontra mai lo sguardo di nessuno, e di certo non sfiderebbe un leone in quel modo, non ha manie suicide.

Ma la sua voce è ferma e sancisce inequivocabilmente la fine della discussione.

«Ma…» tenta di bloccarlo Lev, perché è un idiota.

«Oi! Ti ho detto di lavorare sulla difesa, moccioso!» arriva in quel momento Yaku urlando, e Kenma non è mai stato più felice di vedere qualcuno in vita sua: Yaku è appena diventato la sua nuova persona preferita.

 

*

 

La cosa migliore della sua amicizia con Hinata è proprio quella: Shouyou è solo un amico.

 _“Lui può essere tuo amico”_ aveva detto Kuroo, ed era vero.

Per una volta aveva un amico che era suo eguale – Kenma poteva chiamarlo “Shouyou” e nessuno lo avrebbe sgridato.

Ma è parlandoci e passando tempo con lui che Kenma capisce che non è l’essere uguali a rendere facile la loro amicizia, quanto il fatto che non c’è la cosa che rende diverse le cose mentre sta con Kuroo.

 

E sì, lo _sa_ cosa è la “cosa” che rende così difficile stare vicino a Kuroo a volte, anche se di solito per lui stare con Kuroo è facile come respirare; ma non può permettersi nemmeno di pensare cosa sia quella cosa, non può nemmeno nominarla.

Se non le da peso allora possono continuare a essere come sono sempre stati, finché entrambi continuano a fingere di poter andare avanti come sono sempre stati.

Con Hinata, però, possono messaggiare o parlare al telefono e tutto ciò che stanno facendo è davvero scambiarsi messaggi o sentirsi ed è semplice e senza complicazioni.

 

E a Kenma piace avere un amico più di quanto immaginasse.

 

*

 

È più deluso di quanto si aspettasse quando Hinata non è al training camp; si sente quasi tradito dalle proprie emozioni quando vede la Karasuno ma non l’amico.

Allo stesso modo, è più sollevato di quanto pensasse quando scopre che Hinata arriverà, e che è solo in ritardo.

 

Forse, pensa Kenma dopo aver sperimentato la varia gamma di emozioni che non si aspettava, ha davvero bisogno di qualcuno che sia un suo amico.

Più di quanto credesse.

 

*

 

È quel pensiero che lo spinge ad alzare per Hinata dopo che l’allenamento è finito – qualcosa così contro la sua stessa natura che nemmeno lui riesce a credere di starlo facendo.

È solo che gli piace davvero la compagnia di Hinata.

E probabilmente vuole solo parlare con qualcuno che non sia un gatto, ha solo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che non sia alcun tipo di gatto.

Dopo cinque alzate blocca la palla con le mani e dice: «Hay, Shouyou…».

Poi si blocca, rendendosi conto di non essere del tutto sicuro di dove volesse andare a parare; Hinata inclina la testa e aspetta.

Kenma può sentire l’odore di Hinata e forse è per quello che inizia quella che sarà sicuramente una conversazione imbarazzante: «Quindi tu e Kageyama…» ma si blocca di nuovo, sperando che sia l’altro a riempire i silenzi per non fargli terminare ciò che vuole dire.

Le sue speranze vengono infrante quando il viso di Hinata si fa ancora più stranito e il corvo chiede: «Io e Kageyama cosa?».

Lui davvero non vuole dirlo, ma ormai non ha scelta: «Vi state corteggiando?».

«C-CHE COSA?» Hinata praticamente strilla, muovendosi con davvero _troppa_ energia, dopo tutti i set e le flying fall che aveva dovuto fare quel giorno; «NO! Ma da dove… Come ti è venuta un’idea così assurda?! È pazzia! Pazzia!».

Kenma pensa che Hinata non sarebbe arrossito così tanto, se considerasse la sua idea assurda come dice, ma si limita a tossire e dire: «Però… Hai il suo odore addosso…».

_Il che è un po’ ingiusto, ma anche accurato, tutto considerato._

Hinata si fa confuso in viso: «Il suo odore?».

E ora è il turno di Kenma di essere confuso, perché dovrebbe essere _ovvio_ ormai: «Sì, odori come Kageyama».

«Siamo arrivati insieme? E ci siamo allenati insieme?» dice Hinata.

«No» risponde Kenma, davvero confuso, «Intendo dire… non così?». A quel punto si stanno guardando come se entrambi parlassero lingue completamente diverse e Kenma si sente come se avesse perso qualche pezzo importante.

E anche se _dovrebbe_ essere incredibilmente ovvio, cerca di spiegarlo al corvo comunque: «Sei stato chiaramente marchiato? Di proposito? Sai… come compagno?».

Hinata continua a fissarlo come se Kenma avesse improvvisamente iniziato a parlare in russo o qualcosa del genere, ma poi il suo viso lampeggia e Hinata dice: «Oh, quella cosa da mammiferi? Per il territorio?».

«Emh, più o meno» risponde Kenma.

«Ma perché non lo hai detto subito?» chiede Hinata dandogli una pacca sulla schiena: «Gli uccelli non lo fanno».

«Non vi marchiate?».

«No. Cioè, voglio dire, non abbiamo questo gran senso dell’olfatto, sai? Quindi quale sarebbe il punto?».

Messo in questo modo ha senso: tranne per il fatto che Hinata è stato chiaramente marchiato in un modo che sarebbe ovvio per ogni mutaforma mammifero: «Er. Quindi non vi state corteggiando?».

«No, certo che no» dice Hinata, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Probabilmente è perché trascorriamo molto tempo insieme che ti ha confuso. I rituali di corteggiamento aviari sono davvero complessi: ci sono un sacco di cibo e regali coinvolti, ma niente scambio di odori. È strano e non suona affatto romantico».

«Beh, ci sono altri fattori…» inizia Kenma, ma in effetti questi altri fattori di solito sono complesse carte di lignaggio e trattative tra i genitori, e Hinata ha probabilmente ragione quando dice che i mammiferi non sono particolarmente romantici nei loro rituali di corteggiamento.

Mentre Hinata saltella via alla ricerca di qualcun altro che, presumibilmente, alzerà per lui, Kenma pensa a ciò che Hinata gli ha appena detto.

E si chiede se Kageyama sappia che i rituali di corteggiamento aviario non c’è il marchiare il proprio compagno.

_Ma non sono fatti suoi, perciò non chiederà. Si fa domande, ma non chiederà oltre._

 

*

 

Kenma inizia a pensare molto al contatto fisico.

Inizia al training camp, dove può osservare una gran quantità di mutaforma tutti insieme. C’è uno stereotipo abbastanza comune che dice che i mammiferi sono portati naturalmente al contatto fisico, e per la maggior parte è vero.

Kenma ha visto i mutaforma canidi e questi _amano_ il contatto fisico: si abbracciano, si appoggiano l’uno all’altro, si mettono braccia attorno alle spalle, si coccolano, ma nel caso dei canidi non significa necessariamente nulla di particolare a parte _branco_.

Se due cani si tengono per mano o condividono un letto non significa che siano amanti, giusto che sono famiglia.

_Kenma non ha mai conosciuto nessun canide abbastanza bene da chiedere conferma: pensa sia come uno di quegli stereotipi che dice che gatti e corvi dormirebbero con chiunque. Ma a volte gli stereotipi sono veri._

I mutaforma aviari – corvi e gufi – non si toccano nello stesso modo: si toccano sì, ma non eccessivamente, a quanto Kenma possa dire.

I pesci della Ubugawa High non si toccanno affatto, anzi sembrano sempre presi alla sprovvista quando qualcuno li tocca.

I gatti sono diversi: infatti ci sono quelli a cui piace essere toccati, e quelli che lo detestano.

Quando Inuoka è nella sua forma felina – un soriano dal pelo corto – si fa coccolare da tutti, non risparmiando sonore fusa mentre la gente lo accarezza.

Kenma, invece, non ha mai amato essere toccato.

Gli piace stare vicino alle persone, nella sua forma di fatto, ma se cercano di accarezzarlo si allontana.

 

*

 

A volte, quando sono solo lui e Kuroo, non gli dispiace così tanto: quando sono seduti sul suo letto e Kuroo gli fa scorrere una mano sulla schiena, mentre Kenma si sta addormentando, non è un’esperienza fastidiosa.

E se inizia a fare le fusa è solo perché è a un passo dal sonno, non significa nient’altro.

 

*

 

Per i mutaforma – mutaforma mammiferi, si corregge Kenma – c’è differenza tra odore e _odore_.

L’olfatto è una parte così importante della sua vita che, fino a che non ha parlato con Hinata, non ha mai pensato a quanto possa essere confusa la differenza per i mutaforma senza un olfatto sviluppato.

L’intera cultura si svilupperebbe in modo diverso.

Per tutta la durata del training camp Kenma si chiede se dovrebbe spiegare la differenza a Hinata.

Quando passi molto tempo con altri hai il loro odore addosso, ma c’è una differenza tra l’odorare _come_ qualcuno e l’odorare _di_ qualcuno.

Per esempio, Hinata odora _come_ Karasuno: tutti nel team hanno un odore comune che condividono perché passano molto tempo insieme. Ma Hinata odora anche _di_ Kageyama.

Sono entrambi corvi però, Kenma ha controllato, quindi alla fine decide che è meglio non immischiarsi di cose che evidentemente non capisce.

Oltretutto, si rende conto Kenma, non sarebbe nemmeno davvero in grado di spiegarlo a Hinata: non potrebbe spiegargli davvero qual è la differenza tra odore e _odore_ più di quanto Hinata possa spiegargli com’è volare.

I mutaforma mammiferi, che si toccano spesso tra di loro, spesso condividono il loro odore. Ma è diverso.

 _Territorio_ lo aveva chiamato Hinata, e forse quello è il modo migliore di pensarla.

C’è una differenza tra l’odore di una persona e l’odore del suo terrirorio.

 

*

  
Yamamoto, qualche tempo dopo, arriva a scuola odorando _come_ Kuroo – ma non _di_ Kuroo. Lo stesso giorno in cui arriva a scuola con un occhio nero, le labbra e le nocche spaccate.

«Tora starà a casa mia per un po’» spiega Kuroo.

«Non stavo chiedendo…» risponde Kenma: tutti a Nekoma ne parlano e fanno domande, ma Yamamoto ha ringhiato contro la prima persona che ha chiesto e nessuno è stato abbastanza coraggioso da chiedere oltre.

«Non sei curioso?».

«Non sono affari miei» fa spallucce Kenma, ma poi chiede, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo videogioco: «Sta bene?».

È il turno di Kuroo di fare spallucce: «Probabilmente no».

 

*

 

«Eeeugh» Lev esclama quel giorno, e se fosse nella sua altra forma le sue orecchie sarebbero appiattite contro la testa e la sua coda si muoverebbe come impazzita, «Yamamoto-san, perché stavi lottando contro un’altra tigre?».

Yamamoto lo fulmina con uno sguardo tale da far nascondere il primino dietro Yaku.

Ha litigato e lottato contro un’altra tigre, e ora è a casa di Kuroo. Non ci sono tante tigri a Tokyo, quindi non è difficile capire che Yamamoto deve aver litigato contro un familiare, probabilmente uno dei genitori.

«Zitto primino! E vai a fare pratica di ricezione!» ordina Yaku.

 

*

 

Kenma sa osservare e analizzare: quelle sono le capacità che gli hanno creato un posto dentro al club della Nekoma.

Ma è perché c’è Kuroo che queste capicità servono a qualcosa: è Kuroo che mette Kenma al centro, è lui che fa si che Kenma sia il centro di tutti quanti.

E Kenma apprezza gli sforzi dell’altro, ma non ama le folle, e certe volte è difficile respirare quando sei al centro.

«Che cosa pensi sia successo?» chiede Inuoka.

Kenma fa spallucce.

«Dai Kenma, tu lo devi sapere» dice Fukunaga, «Il capitano ti ha detto niente?».

Kenma scuote la testa e non alza gli occhi dal suo videogame; non gli piace il modo in cui i suoi compagni lo stanno guardando.

«Ma anche se il capitano non ti ha detto niente, tu lo _sai_ , no? Tu sai tutto» insiste Kai.

«No, non lo so» mormora Kenma.

«Pensate che Yaku-san lo sappia?» chiede Lev, l’unico predatore nel piccolo gruppo, mentre Yaku è l’unico gatto domestico a non esserci.

«Non saprei, Lev, perché non provi a chiederglielo?» chiede innocentemente Inuoka.

«Geh, no grazie» risponde il leone, dimostrando che anche lui è capace di imparare, dopo tutto.

La cosa buona di Lev, riflette Kenma, è che prende un sacco di attenzione, spesso spostandola su di sé senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Sarebbe facile pensare che dipenda dal suo essere un leone – un leone maschio bianco, oltretutto – ma Kenma ha conoscito Hinata e capito che certe persone sono semplicemente così di natura.

A prescindere Lev rende semplice a Kenma scivolare via senza che nessuno lo noti, e così non deve più ascoltare le loro strane teorie.

 

*

 

Dopo l’allenamento è Yamamoto a cercare Kenma.

_E anche questo è per l’influenza di Kuroo, probabilmente. Perché la pantera si è assicurato che tutti sapessero che Kenma è il membro più furbo del team._

Tora trova Kenma seduto fuori dalla palestra, con la schiena poggiata al muro, e gli si siede accanto: a questa distanza Kenma sente l’odore dell’altra tigre – anche se non avrebbe pensato a una tigre, se Lev non lo avesse detto ad alta voce. Il suo naso non è abbastanza fine da discernere i vari gatti predatori.

«Tu sai che sta succedendo, no?» chiede Yamamoto, senza preamboli.

Kenma si irrigidisce: un conto è ignorare i compagni di squadra, ma se è Yamamoto non può far finta di niente: «Hai litigato con tuo padre, giusto?».

«Già» risponde la tigre, guardando in basso. Non dice nient’altro ma il silenzio non è confortante, giacché sta chiaramente aspettando che Kenma continui.

«Probabilmente… stai uscendo con qualcuno che i tuoi non approvano» continua Kenma.

«… Sì» sospira l’altro, e c’è una tragedia dietro quella parola.

Non c’erano molte ragioni per cui Yamamoto dovrebbe lottare con i suoi genitori, quindi era abbastanza facile indovinare.

Kenma si agita – non vuole continuare, non è una conversazione che vuole avere, ma Yamamoto ha _bisogno_ di avere questa conversazione, e sarebbe crudele da parte di Kenma andarsene.

«Stai uscendo con un volatile».

La testa della tigre si alza di colpo: «Come fai a sapere _quello_?».

«Non hai alcun odore addosso e gli uccelli non lo fanno».

«Sì è vero» sorride Yamamoto, e tocca il suo orecchio: c’è un brillante parecchio luminoso al suo orecchio sinistro. «Diavolo, Kenma, sei davvero intelligente».

Non così tanto, non sa ancora tutto: «Karasuno o Fukurodani?».

Yamamoto infila le mani in tasca, allunga le gambe e si appoggia meglio contro il muro: «Karasuno. Davvero non lo sai?».

Kenma scuote la testa. Pensa istantaneamente a Hinata e si chiede se l’amico di Karasuno lo sa. «È la manager?».

Yamamoto scoppia a ridere. «Oh, amico, no. Kiyoko-san è la ragazza più carina che abbia mai visto e la adorerò volentieri fino al giorno in cui morirò, ma no».

Questo è praticamente ciò che Kenma aveva intuito, e ciò lascia solo un'altra possibilità: «Tanaka, allora?».

Tutte l’allegria sparisce e Yamamoto diventa di nuovo serio: «Sì, Ryu» e il modo in cui pronuncia il nome è come tutta un'altra lingua. L'affetto, l'amore, rende il nome come un segreto che Kenma non dovrebbe sentire detto ad alta voce.

«Non è come dicono» dice improvvisamente Yamamoto, suonando arrabbiato: «Tutti dicono che i corvi dormirebbero con chiunque ma è una cazzata. Corvi si accoppiano per la vita. Lui sta correndo un rischio maggiore, innamorandosi di me: sapeva che le tigri non corteggiavano allo stesso modo e ha rischiato comunque».

Sembra un'affermazione assurda. I corvi, per quanto ne sa Kenma, non esiliano i loro figli perché si accoppiano al di _sotto_ delle loro possibilità. I corvi non hanno le aspettative delle linee di sangue. I corvi non hanno il fardello di essere tigri: rare e preziose per la loro forza.

Come può Yamamoto affermare che Tanaka rischia di più? La vita di Yamamoto non sarebbe più stata la stessa.

_Sta bene?_

_Probabilmente no._

Non c’è un lieto fine in questa storia: i genitori di Yamamoto non avrebbero mai accettato la sua scelta.

«Kenma, cosa devo fare?» c’è così tanta solitudine e disperazione nella voce della tigre da far male solo a sentirla.

E quello è un altro dei motivi per cui odia che la gente vada da lui per avere risposte: perché, a volte, non ci sono risposte.

«Non lo so» mormora Kenma, ma non può lasciare così, non può lasciare Yamamoto così: «Ci penserò».

Sembra assurdo, ma Tora pare davvero rassicurato da quella promessa.

 

*

 

«È pazzesco, vero? Nessuno ci poteva credere quando Tanaka-san lo ha detto. Noya-san è furioso, ho pensato che avrebbe cominciato un litigio. O che sarebbe venuto a Tokyo per litigare. Potrebbe ancora farlo».

«Quindi nemmeno i corvi… approvano» Kenma è vagamente deluso da ciò: non è sicuro del perché, sperava solo che _qualcuno_ fosse più “illuminato” su un simile argomento. Sperava ci fosse almeno una specie di mutaforma al mondo alla quale non importa da dove viene l’amore, quanto la sua sincerità.

«Solo perché lui è una tigre» risponde Hinata, suonando dispiaciuto: «No, aspetta, non è esatto. A noi non importa dei matrimoni misti, ma non c’è garanzia, no? Ecco perché siamo preoccupati e perché Noya-san vuole sfogarsi su qualcuno».

«… Penso che mi manchi qualcosa» e quello era, a volte, il problema di parlare con Hinata: il corvo a volte faceva enormi salti nelle conversazioni, o riempiva le sue spiegazioni di onomatopee e talvolta era difficile seguirlo.

«Beh, ecco, i corvi trovano i loro compagni da giovani, si? Non è inusuale, ecco, e con i corvi è solo… BAM! E sei innamorato. E, comunque, i rituali del corteggiamento sono lunghi e se non sei sicuro ti da la possibilità di renderti conto se stai sbagliando. Ma alla fine è tutto un _gwaa_ e sei sicuro e siete compagni ed è per la vita».

«Ma con le tigri non è così, no? Quindi non lo so, amico. Non sono sicuro che potrei mai amare qualcuno a meno che non sapessi che sarà per sempre. E non lo potresti _mai sapere_ con una tigre. Comunque, è un rischio grande, ed è per quello che Noya-san è preoccupato».

Kenma rimane silenzioso a lungo, cercando di capire le parole di Hinata.

I corvi si accoppiano per la vita, le tigri no.

 _Lui stava correndo un rischio più grande_.

Ci sono un sacco di cose che Kenma ancora non capisce e non è sicuro di poterlo fare, qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo alla Karasuno è affare dei corvi.

Ma pensa che forse ora capisce meglio perché Yamamoto abbia dovuto confrontarsi con i suoi genitori su questo. Perché ha rischiato di essere scacciato – e lo è stato – dalla sua famiglia dicendogli che era innamorato di un corvo.

Aveva bisogno di dimostrare al suo innamorato di esserci per la vita.

«Penso che lo sappia» dice Kenma alla fine: «Tora. Lui sa che è per sempre, e quindi anche Tanaka lo sa».

«Sì, quello è ciò che ha detto Tanaka-san» risponde Hinata: «Dopo aver finito di litigare con Noya-san, ci ha detto che tra compagni la specie non importa. Che non conta. Quindi staranno bene».

Kenma sbuffa: «Oh, davvero?». Non può fare a meno di essere sarcastico, perché è evidente che Hinata non capisce i mutaforma felini. Non le tigri, almeno.

«Beh, certo».

«Lui è una tigre Shouyou: i suoi genitori non gli daranno mai la loro benedizione».

È il turno di Hinata di essere silenzioso a lungo, pensando a una cultura diversa, come aveva fatto Kenma poco prima.

«È così stupido» conclude il corvo: «Se entrambi si amano che importa il resto?».

La domanda rende Kenma davvero triste: «Un sacco di cose, per i mutaforma rari come loro. Dai Shouyou, anche tu devi capirlo: non tutti noi mutaforma siamo uguali».

«Che cosa? Questa è la cosa più stupida che abbia mai sentito! Certo che siamo tutti uguali. Giochiamo tutti a pallavolo, no?».

Kenma scuote il capo, anche se Hinata non puù vederlo: è qualcosa che non sa di poter spiegare senza rompersi a metà, perciò non dice niente.

 

*

 

La conversazione lo affligge nei giorni successivi in un modo che non riesce a spiegare: si sente strano, agitato a un livello intimo, senza riuscire davvero a comprendere cosa non vada.

Inizialmente è arrabbiato con Hinata: le parole del corvo, sono state pronunciate da una posizione privilegiata rispetto a quella di Kenma, e lo fa infuriare che l’altro ragazzo non capisca che praticamente ogni specie di mutaforma vede le linee di sangue come qualcosa da preservare a ogni costo.

Però continua a pensare alla domanda che Hinata gli ha fatto alla fine: “ _Giochiamo tutti a pallavolo, no?”_ : e, se all’inizio gli sembra incredibilmente ingenua e anche un po’ infantile, dopo un po’ Kenma non può fare a meno di pensare che in realtà, forse, Hinata ha un punto valido.

I mutaforma sono separati per specie quando vanno a scuola, ma competono tutti gli uni contro gli altri alla pari nelle attività sportive.  
Di certo le differenze di specie non possono essere così insormontabili.

_Lui può dimenticarsene, ma tu no._

E Kenma cerca di bandire quei pensieri.

 

*

 

«Kenma».

Anche il suono del suo nome è troppo da gestire, quando viene dalle labbra di Kuroo. Nessuno ha mai pronunciato il suo nome come fa lui.

La pantera si sporge da dietro e avvolge le braccia attorno a lui, annusando il suo collo e inspirando profondamente. Kenma sa cosa sta facendo – Kuroo ha avuto Yamamoto nel suo territorio negli ultimi due giorni, Kenma può ancora sentire l'odore di Yamamoto sulla pelle di Kuroo – Kuroo sta ancora una volta rivendicando ciò che è suo.

Kenma chiude gli occhi e rimane immobile, perché ama il profumo di Kuroo, lo ha sempre amato e gli piace la sensazione del corpo di Kuroo contro il suo.

Poi si allontana.

«Kenma» lo chiama Kuroo, infelice per l’improvvisa perdita.

«Io non posso aiutare Yamamoto» annuncia il calico.

«No, certo che non puoi, Tora non si aspetta che tu lo faccia, non proprio. È solo…».

« _Nessuno_ può aiutare Yamamoto» si sforza di dire Kenma. Kuroo smette di tentare di rispondere e lo guarda con un’espressione ferita e confusa.

«Il problema di Yamamoto non è con la sua famiglia, ma con la nostra cultura. E quella non è una cosa che chiunque può _risolvere_ , okay?».

«Kenma» lo chiama ancora Kuroo, e stavolta sembra quasi una preghiera, quasi come se Kuroo sapesse che non stanno più parlando di Yamamoto.

Kenma emette un sospiro tremolante e poi si ricompone, guarda Kuroo dritto negli occhi e dice quello che si era ripromesso di non ammettere mai ad alta voce: «Kuroo, io ti amo».

L’altro spalanca gli occhi e fa un passo avanti, ma il calico ne fa immediatamente uno indietro con le mani alzate: «Ti amo, ma non importa. Non possiamo continuare a fingere che le cose possano andare avanti così. Quindi cerchiamo… solo… Io, io non posso. Non posso».

Se dicesse anche solo un’altra parola di lui non rimarrebbe niente, per questo si allontana senza guardare indietro.

 

*

 

Non va a scuola il giorno dopo: ha solo bisogno di un giorno per recuperare le energie e se stesso.  
Perciò muta nella sua forma felina e si arrotola sotto le coperte, per nascondersi dal resto del mondo.

Domani andrà meglio, domani avrà le energie per essere composto e far finta che tutto sia come sempre.

Ma per oggi ha bisogno di riposo.

 

*

 

Kenma salta di proposito la prima ora di lezione il giorno dopo – non vuole rischiare di vedere Kuroo nella via verso la scuola. E visto che sono in anni diversi, è abbastanza da non doverlo vedere per tutto il ciclo di lezioni.

Il problema sono gli allenamenti, ma ce la può fare. _Può_.

I coach saranno lì, il team sarà lì, e tutto andrà esattamente come sempre.

 

*

 

Kuroo lo sta aspettando quando arriva in palestra.

Kenma ha cercato di infilarsi in palestra senza che nessuno lo notasse, ma i suoi occhi hanno immediatamente trovato Kuroo, e l’altro ragazzo stava chiaramente guardando verso la porta, attendendo il suo arrivo.

«Kenma!» chiama ad alta voce, muovendosi verso di lui.

E il gatto si blocca, una smorfia in viso e il corpo già nella posizione di “fuga” ma non si muove. È certo che Kuroo non intenda fare una scenata.

E nonostante tutta la preparazione mentale che aveva fatto durante la mattinata, avere il ragazzo improvvisamente lì a pochi centimetri da lui gli rende difficile respirare.

«Kenma» sussurra Kuroo, il tono gentile: «Ho pensato a quello che hai detto».

È troppo vicino e Kenma cerca di allontanarsi, ma Kuroo è ancora lì e Kenma non è mai stato più conscio di qualcun altro.

Kuroo prende il viso di Kenma tra le mani, spaventando Kenma così tanto da costringerlo a guardarlo: gli occhi scuri della pantera sono fissi su di lui in una espressione stranamente seria; i suoi capelli disordinati, la sua figura atletica e il suo corpo alto e magro, tutto di Kuroo è dolorosamente familiare e Kenma a volte pensa di avere ogni dettaglio di lui impresso nella mente.

Anche il suo tocco, le punta delle sue dita sulle guance, è più familiare di quanto dovrebbe; le dita di Kuroo hanno calli, ma le sue mani sono sempre state calde, e la sua presa su Kenma è così gentile che il gatto non vuol far altro che strusciarglisi contro.

Ma non lo fa: rimane completamente immobile e chiede: «Kuroo, che cosa fai?». La sua voce è una richiesta di pietà, ha _bisogno_ che Kuroo si allontani da ciò che entrambi sanno non funzionerà mai.

«Cambio una cultura» risponde lui, in un sussurro rauco.

E poi si avvicina e lo bacia davanti a tutti.

Kenma dovrebbe allontanarsi, dovrebbe mettere fine a tutto questo prima che sia troppo tardi: ma ha messo così tanta energia nel resistere ciò che ha sempre voluto per così tanto tempo che ora vuole solo arrendersi.

Ricambia il bacio di Kuroo con la passione e la disperazione di chi ha la certezza che questa sia la prima e l’ultima volta. Ma i baci di Kuroo sono una promessa e una rassicurazione: non è l’ultima volta che lo bacerà.

Quando si separano il club di pallavolo della Nekoma sta fischiando e urlando.

«Oh sì! Prendilo Capitano!».

«Vai Kenma!».

E sopra le altre voci Kenma sente chiaramente Lev dire: «Hey! Hey, Yaku-san! Ma se _loro_ possono, allora anche _noi_ …».

«Zitto, primino!» esclama Yaku, e Kenma può vedere il ragazzo arrossire con la coda dell’occhio.

Ma Kuroo lo sta ancora abbracciando, attirando tutta la sua attenzione e comandando che Kenma guardi solo lui.

«Kuroo, non possiam-».

«Possiamo» lo interrompe fermamente: «Se è qualcosa che sappiamo essere _giusta_ , possiamo. Non lo vedi, Kenma? Magari i nostri genitori e i nostri nonni disapproveranno, ma _noi_ siamo il futuro: non cambierà nulla se non siamo _noi_ a cambiarla».

_Giochiamo tutti a pallavolo, no?_

Forse è ora che comincino a pensare e comportarsi più come i corvi.

«Kenma, tu vuoi tutto questo?» gli domanda Kuroo, improvvisamente incerto.

È una domanda così semplice, e non può quasi credere di aver speso tutto quel tempo a scappare dalla risposta.

«Sì, Kuroo, lo voglio».

Sul viso dell’altro si apre un sorriso e la pantera tira a se Kenma per un altro bacio.  
Sia Yaku che i coach urlano che ne hanno avuto abbastanza, ed è ora di iniziare con l’allentamento, ma per una volta Kenma pensa che ignorerà tutto ciò che c’è attorno a lui, a parte per ciò che è lì davanti a lui.


End file.
